


Ivory Tower

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Merlin - Ghost of a Rose [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x12.</p><p><i>I followed fortune 'round the tower, searching in vain, for through the mists 'round the old stone tower I only found rain... </i> (Blackmore's Night, <i>Ivory Tower</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivory Tower

Acqua...  
Gocce d'acqua sul volto...  
Apro gli occhi e mi rendo conto di non essere più a Camelot.  
Sono stesa sull'erba fredda del bosco, il mio viso è rivolto verso il cielo. Dai rami degli alberi gocce di pioggia mi cadono addosso, negli occhi, come tante lacrime.  
La mia mano è chiusa in quella di Morgause, mia sorella.  
Mi metto seduta e osservo le mie mani, cercando di ricordare, ma il mio passato sembra immerso nella nebbia. So soltanto che Camelot non è e non sarà più la mia casa.  
Volevo andarmene da quella torre d'avorio dove ero rinchiusa... e allora perché mi manca così tanto?


End file.
